


小蜘蛛日记/Spidey's Journal

by chrischi817



Category: Marvel
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Funny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小蜘蛛是怎么一步一步和死侍走到一起的.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8.7

好吧我也不知道我为什么要开始写日记。可能是因为Bruce叔叔说年轻人一定要记录下自己的生活，这样以后才不会留遗憾。爸爸们也这么觉得。其实我觉得我每一天都过得挺充实的，而且各个报纸新闻都在帮忙记录我的生活。但是他们觉得我应该记录下我非蜘蛛侠的生活。额……好吧~你知道的，美国队长的那种眼神。

不过说实话，为什么Daddy可以让Jarvis帮他记录他的日常我就必须要手写呢！（绝对是Papa的主意！）

Papa今天又把Daddy从车间拖出来吃晚餐了。I mean，literally，拖出来的。Daddy似乎觉得很没面子，把蔬菜全拨Papa盘里了。说实话，我不懂Daddy有什么好没面子的。每年三百六十五天只要晚上没任务他都是这样被Papa拖出来吃饭的啊。

Bucky叔叔想讨好Natasha阿姨，把蔬菜从Natasha阿姨那里夹走，被盖了一巴掌。【Bucky叔你真的不知道Natasha阿姨是要均衡营养的么！觉得他追求Natasha阿姨的道路越发的艰难了呢……

Clint哥和Coulson出去约会了。说真的这家伙……自从和Coulson出去约会就忘记我了！好几次想找他打游戏都不在orz！他周身散发的“I am so in love”的光芒照瞎我的蜘蛛眼好嘛！

等下我是不是该说说我自己？这是我的日记诶！为什么我都在说别人！好吧我觉得是不是因为我也没啥可说的？毕竟是我自己的人生嘛……等等！今天有件很重要的事情发生了！我今天见到了一个叫Deadpool的家伙！他居然说我的制服设计抄袭他的制服设计！见鬼了好么！他不说自己的名字我还不知道他呢！这可是我自己辛辛苦苦在没有Daddy和Papa还有Jarvis帮忙的情况下自己设计，一针一线缝出来的好嘛！！！！他居然敢说我的制服没他的好看！！！！气死我了orz……而且这家伙还喜欢杀人！作为一个超级英雄不能乱杀人的！还好我在，挽救了无数无辜群众！（嗯……报纸上说是5个……好吧那个地方比较偏僻……）唔，明天问问老爸们这家伙到底是谁好了。

Thor叔叔不在。希望他只是去找Loki了。感觉如果他们俩在一起的时间多一点我们的日子就会太平点。

Logan今晚没和Scott在一起。他来复仇者大厦过夜了。唔……估计这俩家伙又闹别扭了？啊我这次才不要去当和事老。上次他被赶回来我和他谈心结果……还好我闪得快否则身上多三道杠。

好了差不多了，今天好好休息一下，明天还得上课。不知道Harry的英文论文写好了没。不过他应该可以参考一下Marry Jane的。

P.S：Scott最后凌晨三点来了复仇者大厦。看来这次是Scott过分了。他们都是谁做错谁道歉的。

P.P.S：感觉Logan动静有点大……我要和Daddy再讨论一下房间隔音和抗震的问题。或者把我房间从Logan房间楼下移开。


	2. 8.8

果然Harry没写论文，被老师批了一通。说真的我觉得整个暑假班的女生都愿意帮他写论文，他偏要Marry Jane来帮他。Dude，任重而道远啊！【不过Marry和我说他觉得被批了的Harry好可怜也许在Summer结束前会帮他一次。

其实我挺不想参加这个暑假夏令营的活动的。但是Papa认为我在这个年纪应该多和同龄人接触。嘿其实我也和同龄人接触的啊！只是Flash这类人太多了，让我十分怀疑我的大部分同龄人都是些没脑子的大猩猩。不过Harry还有Marry Jane还是让我重铸了对于我这个时代的人类的信心的。

Thor叔叔今天把Loki带回来了。我觉得Loki看我的眼神怪怪的。不这不是他第一次见我。反正每次见我眼神都怪怪的。让我觉得我好像会随时偷拿他东西一样。我问Papa和Daddy怎么回事，他们都不肯告诉我。Anyway Thor叔叔的房间离我的挺远的，Loki一般也不怎么会见到我。

其实我觉得Loki现在越来越好了，他只是在Thor有的时候‘冷落’他了会来闹闹，还好，对无辜市民的生命危害越来越小了。但是为了表现出我们的重视程度然后以防他在闹区闹事，我们还是得全员出动。说真的Thor叔叔你就不能冲上去直接把Loki抱走么？省时省力，Clint和我还能再玩两局使命召唤啥的。【说真的，为什么每次Loki要‘进攻地球’的时候都选在我和Clint打使命召唤而且我都要赢了的时候呢！！！！他一定和我有仇！！！！一定！！！！！一定！！！！！！！

说到Clint，这家伙昨晚已经把Coulson带回复仇者大厦过夜了。感觉Daddy的压力一下子大了起来…… 

话说，昨天我有问Daddy和Papa Deadpool到底是什么人。他们俩的脸色突然变得好严肃orz……Papa用那种美国队长式的语气警告我不要和他走太近。Daddy一副我要轰死他的表情……不过Daddy这家伙侮辱你儿子的审美品位你的确要轰死他。红黑配哪里有红蓝配好看！

不过其实我没有告诉他们的是我今天又见到Deadpool了……而且要见到他的时候我的Spidey sense震天响orz……当时就想看来来者不善啊……不过我也觉得正常，鉴于他离着我十米远就尖叫着“SPIDEY!!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!! DID YOU MISS MEEEEEE?????” 我不得不喷他一脸蜘蛛丝…不过都喷他面罩上了…好像没有让他住口的功效…

还有，谁让你叫我spidey了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

他应该在和Logan打架吧。我看到Logan在他身后一爪子插进他身体里了……嗯，又一个自愈力超强的家伙。

不过多谢Logan，帮我摆脱了这个烦人的家伙。他下次被Scott赶回来的话我会给他准备点啤酒的。

当然要瞒着Scott。我可不想被轰飞。

Natasha阿姨今天出去执行任务了，Bucky叔叔看起来好寂寞，总是骚扰Papa。 Daddy在Coulson和Bucky的双重压力下感觉头发都白了几根……所以Daddy跑到Bruce叔叔的实验室去骚扰Bruce叔叔了……晚餐的时候我看Bruce叔叔的脸有点绿。

Papa今天还是把Daddy拖出来吃饭的。Daddy更恼火了，因为Bucky叔在边上看着。为此Daddy吃了五个甜甜圈，我眼疾手快抢走了最后一个。Daddy威胁我说不给我零花钱。所以我还是还回去了。不过Papa在Daddy吃最后一个之前把他拎去房间了。哈哈哈哈保住了零花钱还吃到了甜甜圈！way to go spidey！

彩蛋：

Tony十三年前的日记（来自Jarvis）  
今天小Peter三岁啦！我和老冰棍为他办了一个大Party！【Sir我想您已和Rogers队长打成共识除非私密场合您不会叫他老冰棍】Oh Jarvis这就是私密场合！不过没想到Loki不请自来了。【Sir，Loki先生的请柬是Thor先生发给他的，并非不请自来】我不理。不我不会让他对我儿子下那种类似于睡美人的诅咒的！我会紧紧盯着他。【Sir您一晚上都只是在和Rogers队长喝酒】我有看到后面发生的事情！不过没想到我儿子机智地偷了他的权杖哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！【Sir容我提醒，少爷只是拿起了Loki随手放在边上的权杖】别扫兴Jarvis。趁着他和Thor吵架的时候哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！【Sir他们当时只是在说话】Thor只要是在说话听起来就像是在吵架，这不能怪我弄错Jarvis。还拿着权杖尖点了一下他哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！【Sir您似乎已经有些喘不过气了】真不愧是我Tony Stark的儿子！！！！！！！！【Sir，严格意义上来说Parker少爷并非您的亲生……】Jarivs，mute.


	3. 8.9

今天周六啊，和隔壁神奇四侠家的火人出去玩了一下。话说我觉得他长得好像我papa。  
  
我在电影院的时候似乎看到了那个叫Deadpool的家伙orz……Spidey sense响得好厉害orz。不过因为我没有穿制服所以他应该没有认出我来吧……反正他在和一个女的说话类似于我们都是在一个漫画世界里之类之类……这个人是个神经病而且好烦好烦好烦好烦好烦哪！！！！！！！！！！  
  
我有问Logan Deadpool是个什么人。Logan很认真严肃地警告我少和Deadpool来往，最好永远别被他纠缠上。  
  
我有提到Logan的认真严肃就是举着那三道金刚爪在人面前晃悠么？  
  
【说实话我觉得每次Logan亮出他的爪子都超帅气！除了是亮在我面前……不那一点也不帅气……慎得慌  
  
Natasha阿姨还没有回来。Bucky继续在复仇者大厦晃悠晃悠骚扰我Papa，Daddy因为Bucky继续去骚扰Bruce叔叔，Bruce叔叔今天的脸色依旧鲜绿鲜绿的。还好Pepper阿姨来找Daddy处理公司的事情，否则我觉得大概得调用反浩克装甲了吧……  
  
话说回来，我有问过为什么我叫Natasha要叫阿姨，Daddy说那是因为Natasha阿姨的实际年龄基本上当我奶奶都绰绰有余。说得好像我Papa的年龄不能当我曾祖父一样的orz。不过在我得知Natasha阿姨的真实年龄后我很庆幸Daddy选择在我年龄比较大的时候告诉我。否则也许某天我真的一不小心说漏嘴，那就要不然Papa和Daddy得重新弄个小孩来养，或者Papa当鳏夫了……  
  
今天Thor和Loki似乎回神域去了，Clint和Coulson出去约会去了（again……大哥没人陪我玩游戏了你快回来！！！），Bucky叔不住大厦，骚扰完Papa就蹦跶回家了，Logan也被X教授召唤去了变种人那边（说实话我也好想去和变种人他们玩玩），大厦好安静啊。这几天真好，就是一些小偷小摸，没有外星人侵略地球，没有章鱼博士来找我算账，没有Deadpool……啊喂为什么会想起他！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不写了哼唧！  
  
彩蛋：  
死侍的日记  
AWWWWWWW我觉得我今天看到了小蜘蛛没穿制服的样子呢！！！！！！！！！！！！！！小蜘蛛没穿制服真的是太可爱了！！！！！但是为什么他在我和那个美妞聊完之前就不见了呢！！！！！明明我们上次合作很愉快啊！为什么呢为什么呢！！！！啊一定是他边上那个烦人精把他给拖走了，小蜘蛛肯定是想留下来和我说话的！！！看我明天不把那个人……等等这些东西你们是不是都能看到？嘿偷看别人日记可不是好习惯！唔明天要新弄点蜡笔了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死侍的日记是用蜡笔写的. 请自行脑补.


	4. 8.10

不我今天不想写太多。

刚刚被批了两顿。都是被Papa。先是战后总结，说我又独自行动没把他的命令当回事。Come on Daddy也是这样的啊！！！你怎么不当着大家的面这样说Daddy！

是啦我今天是在和章鱼博士的战斗中没听我Papa指挥，他让我去疏散群众我直接上去和章鱼博士应战了。Pa我好歹也是Spider Man啊！！！！！！好歹也快成年了啊！你不能总是在任务的时候让我去疏散群众啊！说好是见习复仇者的呢！见习复仇者就是疏散群众么！Clint你倒是说句话啊在边上一脸赞同地看着是什么意思！

还有……和章鱼博士打的时候，Deadpool又出现了。一边尖叫着“SPIDEY！！！！！！”一遍朝我冲过来然后砍掉了一只章鱼博士冲我背后伸过来的机械爪。这让我有点分不清我刚才的spidey sense的对象到底是deadpool还是那只机械爪（maybe二者都有？）

不过不用我喷出蜘蛛丝，Papa一个飞盾加Daddy一个斥力炮就把他从我身边弄走了。

So，the second topic: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW DEADPOOL, MR. PETER PARKER?

我他妈也不知道啊！！！！！！！就是执行一个任务的时候遇到了嘛！！！！！！！！！！！！

于是接下来就是关于Deadpool这个人到底有多危险。以及我绝对不能和他混到一起。Papa说只要价格合理这个人可以转头杀死他最好的朋友。

不过无论如何，谢谢今天他救了我的命。说实话当时我都说了一句“thank god”（然后Thor往我这边疑惑地看了一眼，Deadpool说他不是god他叫Deadpool，真名Wade Wilson，接下来我就看到Papa的盾和Daddy的斥力炮了orz）

anyway这就大致是今天的一天。本来周日打算窝在家研究一下改良我的喷射器的。结果大中午的被召集复仇者集合然后接受了两顿美国队长式谈话。原谅我不愿意写太多。不Jarvis不是你原谅我！还有Jarvis你居然能看到我的日记？？Gosh Daddy你的控制欲真的是到顶峰了不不行你不能通过Jarvis来看我的日记！！！！！这是我的日记我有我的隐私权！！！！！！！！！！！ Oh gosh你们俩真的是……都烦透了！

To anyone who is reading this：having two super hero parents sucks!!!!! Especially when one would talk to you like he is on the behalf of the United States of America for like four hours and the other would spy on you 24/7. 

F**K Daddy你不能停我零用钱！！！！！！！！！！！


	5. 8.11

今天和沙人打得好累，浑身沙子，Daddy还在监视我的日记。今天不写了。

DADDY 这是我的日记我爱不写就不写！


	6. 8.11

今天和沙人打得好累，浑身沙子，Daddy还在监视我的日记。今天不写了。

DADDY 这是我的日记我爱不写就不写！


	7. 8.12

早上一大早和Daddy开了一个严肃的家庭会议，关于我的隐私权这个问题。Seriously, 这么明目张胆地偷窥我日记也太过分了吧orz……

话说我今天约Deadpool出来吃了一顿饭，以报答救命之恩。我知道如果Daddy或者Papa甚至任何一个Avenger成员知道了都会禁足我一个月（或者更糟糕，扣我零花钱），但是他毕竟救了我的命，还是得报答一下的。

不要问我怎么找到他的，这货发神经天天跟着我。

总之吃饭都还挺不错的啦，就是他一直在那里说说说说说好烦人…… 关于这个世界然后关于他的任务关于他以前那些要不然惨死要不然“莫名分手”（其实我一点也不奇怪他们为什么会和这家伙分手……我觉得这家伙兴起完全可能直接把那个女的弄晕然后让随便个什么人就主持了婚礼了。哥们，婚礼不是这样的，女生们的婚礼都要有鲜花，白裙，蛋糕……Oh well我承认我以前幻想过婚礼的样子……HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy not again！！！！！！！！！！！！we talked about this！！！！！！！！！ Shut it now！！！！！！！！！！！不我他妈不是gay啊！！！！！！！Deadpool那个家伙也绝对不是我男朋友好嘛好嘛！！！！！！！

妈的……我要去和我Daddy好好谈谈守信这个问题了。

还有，Deadpool绝对不可能是我男朋友。否则我会被他烦死的。

Tony的日记（来自Jarvis）  
所以今天Peter来和我谈论了关于他的隐私权这个问题。好吧我承认我是个保护欲很强的Daddy【Sir我认为Parker少爷当时用的词是控制欲】不那不是控制欲，只是我单纯对于我亲爱的儿子的保护欲。话说当时他找我谈论这个问题的时候我还没喝我的早咖啡呢，我当然什么都说好好好，但这并不意味着我真的就是好好好啊。所以我今天还是看了他的日记啦啊哈哈哈【Sir……】Jarvis，你只要记录我说的话就好了。【yes Sir】不过他居然和死侍出去了……我要和他好好谈谈……不对我要好好和Steve谈谈，我儿子绝对不能和这样的人做朋友。等等……他居然幻想过婚礼！！！！！还这么女孩子气的！！！！！！！妈呀我的儿子是gay！！！！！！！！不Deadpool绝对不能是他男朋友！！！！！shit让他听到了……Jarvis你怎么突然开了传声！！！！！！【Sir……】mute。

死侍的日记：  
你们是不是又在看我的日记？好吧看就看吧我告诉你们哈，我亲爱的小虫今天约我出去吃饭了呢！！！！这是约会吗？这当然是一个约会啦！所以接下来就是牵手，然后接吻，然后就是小虫那可爱的小屁股啦！！！！！！！！虽然小虫说这只是为了报答我对他的救命之恩什么的……等等我什么时候救过他的命啦？啊我想起来了！但那次我只是觉得那根长条的什么东西很碍眼啊。不过如果是红色的我也许就不会砍掉了呢！啊可爱的小虫你就不要拿什么救命之恩来当借口啦，我知道你喜欢我我也喜欢你我们就这么直接在一起吧！（我知道你们这些看得人也是这么想的）


	8. 8.31

嘿好吧，我知道我很久都没有碰日记了。不是说这段时间没什么有意思的事情啦。但是每天和Daddy斗智斗勇藏日记也很麻烦啊~ 还好最后Papa制止了Daddy，Daddy没有继续让Jarvis监视我的日记了。感谢Papa让我能再次坐在床上写日记！！！

嗯……我应该要先写一下这几天发生的事情。夏令营结束了，一切都很好，MJ帮Harry完成了他的最后一篇论文，我……这么天才怎么可能会需要别人帮忙呢哈哈哈哈哈！我想他们开始约会了？不得不承认MJ和Harry是我最好的朋友他们俩开始出去约会真的让我觉得自己像是一个第三者，但是他们还是要拉我去……说真的如果你们需要一个电灯泡的话Nice Fury会是你们的最佳选择啊。

哦说到Harry，他前几天拉我出去逛街买送给MJ的娃娃（事实证明是个bad idea。MJ没那么喜欢娃娃。就和我给他的建议一样，也许送本书会更适合一些），死侍那个疯子跟上来了。他总是自言自语，所以这次我不需要我的蜘蛛感应就发现他在附近了。这个疯子看到我和Harry在一起就磨刀霍霍向Harry了。没办法只好先去洗手间换衣服然后来救Harry。说真的，恋爱中的人都是白痴，我和死侍在那里打得难舍难分这货在那里挑娃娃挑的满眼桃花。

不过，让我很疑惑的一点是，死侍在打的过程中问我：“他是不是你男朋友。”我说不是，他就立即收刀走人了（好吧其实还在那里自言自语了一会什么“我觉得我们能相信他。”“不你不能质疑我。”“我想相信他”之类的）嗯……怪怪的……

Natasha和Bucky这几天也都挺好的。Bucky很开心因为Natasha答应和他去约会了。然后回来Bucky脸上就多了几块淤青。当然，他的表情还是很幸福的。后来听Papa说Bucky直接在复仇者大厦的自由搏击馆开展的和Natasha的第一次约会。看起来效果……不错？

Logan和Scott这几天好像因为Logan的酗酒问题吵了一架……Daddy表示为什么他们不能在X战警那边吵……每天都要找装修工来重新装修Logan那层……

So，pretty much that’s it. 没什么大事。不知道明天出去玩死侍会不会又跟过来。不过明天是复仇者集体出去，他跟过来应该会很惨吧？


	9. 10.22

嘿我知道我很久都没有写日记了。其实也不是我的错，最近发生太多事情了，而且还在上课打工什么的。对我知道我是Stark的儿子,但我也是Rogers的儿子啊。

嗯，上次说去游乐园的。其实是因为Clint上次突然随口说想去游乐场放松一下什么的。然后Daddy这个老小孩就一下蹦老高（真不想承认他是我爸……等等如果他不是我爸我就要穷死了……nevermind！）所以Papa就说：“为了促进一下队友感情，让我们一起去游乐园吧！”

游乐园明明是给小孩子去的！如果说要促进感情为什么我们不能去一起看电影吃烤肉什么的？Papa和Daddy说他们已经干过这种事了，可是当时没有我啊！

当然，最后结果就是，我们一大帮人浩浩荡荡地坐Daddy的飞机去了迪士尼。（对于这个地点的选择我真的不忍吐槽……Clint你明明那么大了为什么还像个小姑娘一样想去看白马王子啊！你明明可以自主装扮Coulson成任何你想要的样子啊…… Daddy则坚持Clint是要去完成他的公主梦）而且我们都得注意打扮一番，免得被人认出来。当然，在Thor的字典里，根本没有乔装打扮一说。也没有低调一说。我觉得他没穿着他的红披风Papa就谢天谢地了。

当然，Papa的欣慰脸在看到和Thor一起来的人之后就彻底僵硬石化然后随风消逝了。

没错，Loki。

Natasha看到Loki之后一副恨不得冲上去扒了他的表情，还好Papa拉住她了。好吧，考虑到有次Loki恶作剧把Bucky叔的衣服全部变没了还把他困在了复仇者公共休息室正中央，他真该感谢Papa眼疾手快拉住了Natasha……uhmmm还有Banner叔拉住了Bucky。

嗯，Loki又用那种很奇怪的眼神看着我了。感觉心里毛毛的。当时想着papa和daddy都在呢，能发生什么事情呢？事后简直证明我大错特错。

这场小闹剧之后，大家开始朝着过山车前进。我们一队人就直接把整一辆车给占了。不过还好没外人。否则Clint的尖叫，Thor轰隆隆的笑声，Bucky一副吓得半死还怕被Natasha小瞧一副想叫不敢叫的样子……这些都是机密信息！万一被别人发现了我们的名声估计也就和过山车刚开始那样——一落千丈了。（我也不想提Daddy喊了他的装甲在边上飞这件事了……让大家都以为真正的钢铁侠是在那套盔甲里面的吧）。

下了过山车我们就分头行动了。Clint说要压压惊，想去小摊打娃娃，结果被Coulson直接拉走买冰淇淋了。事后Coulson偷偷和我说他不想变成那个在游乐场里抱着一堆娃娃到处走还得盯着Clint哥的怪人。

不可否认，的确说到点子上了。

Bucky叔从过山车上下来之后吐了。Natasha在边上一脸嫌弃地递纸巾。Bucky很感动地想去抱Natasha结果被一掌拍头上（我觉得就是他吐完之后味有点大Natasha不想染上他身上的味道），然后拉到边上的长椅上坐着，Natasha给他去买饮料了。Bucky叔一脸委屈地捂着脑袋看着Natasha给他买饮料的照片我已经拍下来了，以后应该可以要挟到一个好价钱！

我一直就和Banner坐着喝饮料吃冰淇淋买零食什么的。Banner主要是怕玩得太high搞得Hulk跑出来。我嘛…… 看到了一个很奇怪的家伙。大太阳底下穿着连帽衫还把帽子戴起来了，搞得密不透风地样子真的不觉得热么？而且感觉他一直在看着我。我告诉Banner我觉得那家伙不对劲，Banner看了他一样就带着我去另外一个小摊吃东西了。但那家伙还是跟过来了。奇怪。不过他也没做什么事，所以倒无所谓了。我有说过那种颗粒冰淇淋真的很好吃很好吃么！！！

Papa和Daddy进鬼屋了，我也不知道这种鬼屋对他们来说有什么挑战，Daddy说他们只是去吹吹空调，但Papa手臂上淡淡的淤青告诉我事情绝对没这么简单。四倍愈合速度等我们见面的时候都还有痕迹，哪有Daddy说的那么轻描淡写！当然，Daddy又用零花钱来威胁我不许把这事说出去。不过我猜写日记里应该没什么大不了的吧？

会和的时候Logan，Scott还有Loki Thor都全身湿透了。根据Thor轰隆隆的解释，他们四个在坐水上漂流的时候因为Logan被吓到，出了爪子，把气船捅破导致四个人全部都掉水里去了。Logan倒是一脸无所谓的表情，Scott（如果我能看到他的眼睛的话）和Loki则都一脸气冲冲地看着他（Loki的落水狗形象也被我偷拍到了哈哈哈哈！不过这个可不能被他发现……我可不想在和外星人打仗的时候突然全身衣服都不见了）。Thor一直在哈哈大笑觉得很有意思的样子。不过Thor一直都风里来雨里去的，湿身应该对他来说还蛮正常的吧。

今天除了吃东西还拍到了很多照片。Logan湿了头发没有那两个“耳朵”的造型，Bucky叔喝着牛奶和Natasha牵手买纪念品，Coulson一只手抱着一个白色兔子另一只手拽着Clint哥的耳朵离开那个小摊，Thor开心地大笑Loki则在他怀里无奈地翻白眼，Logan偷亲Scott，Papa和Daddy一起吃冰淇淋…… 好吧，游乐园的确是个增进感情的好地方。

不过晚上我整理照片的时候发现，为什么那个穿着帽衫的家伙出现在了几乎所有照片里？那家伙到底是谁？

 

 

 

彩蛋  
死侍日记：  
小蜘蛛不戴面具的样子也很可爱啊！所以我要送点什么谢礼给Loki呢？


	10. 12.12

嘿, 我知道我很久没写日记了. 我的错, 但最近实在烦心事太多了. Bucky叔和Natasha阿姨正式在一起了. Bucky叔和Pa宣布了这个消息的之后, Dad和我说他们早就该在一起了. 当初九头蛇还有俄罗斯那些事... 他觉得这是命中注定的事情. 而且Natasha先开始拖了那么久不答应就是因为Bucky当初是冬兵被洗脑忘了她还给她身上来了一枪. 其实我觉得Natasha这么做挺耍赖的, 毕竟Bucky当初是被九头蛇洗脑了. 但Dad只是边修理他的铁甲边和我说 “这就是女人, 你爱她自然会宠她, 顺着她来.” 我其实挺被Natasha和Bucky感动的. 他们之间真的经历了太多了. 相爱, 遗忘, 反目为敌, 再次相爱. 不知道我什么时候能找到这样的人呢? 

 

Clint哥和Coulson吵架了. 大概是因为Clint没听Pa的指挥然后去救了一个小孩子然后受了重伤吧(反正根据我听到的是这样… 不我才没有趴在门口听呢! 好吧我不是一个人还有Bucky... 八卦之心人皆有之嘛…) Coulson气呼呼从Clint房间出去然后再也没回来过, 然后主动接了一个很遥远很危险的任务 (我的级别不够, 不过如果是那个级别的任务肯定很远很危险吧…?) 然后Clint现在也是别扭着, 一口咬定他根本不想Coulson. 哼, 骗鬼, 一天到晚去找Natasha哭诉怕Coulson不理他了要分手了. Natasha也是谈了恋爱心软了 (或者觉得打一个一脸眼泪鼻涕的鸟太脏了?反正Bucky是这么说的... ), 也边涂指甲油边听他说. 你问我为啥知道这么清楚? Bucky被赶出来的时候来找我了呗~ 为啥不去找我俩老爹? 因为他不想当电灯泡呗. 他说电灯泡这个角色是适合X教授的, 不适合他, 他没法发光发亮. 

 

Pa和Dad终于让我可以摆脱以前那些Papa和Daddy的叫法了. 可能因为Bucky也谈恋爱了终于让Pa知道我不可能永远是那个小屁孩吧? 哈这么一改还真有点不习惯, 不过这几个月下来也好很多了. 你知道的, 以前一叫Pa和Dad, 他俩就会摆出那种很受伤很失望的表情. 你不能让钢铁侠受伤, 让美国队长失望, 否则你会觉得你犯了什么弥天大错. Dad说过他觉得我用小时候那种叫法叫他们是他们最后对那个没有被辐射蜘蛛咬的我的记忆了. 可是我从来都是那个孩子啊. 但我肯定会要成长啊, 肯定会有各种事情或多或少改变我, 但总归是要接受现在而不能拽着过去不放的嘛. 呃... 天啊这段太肉麻了.

 

话说回来, 最近, 死侍这个家伙太烦了. Dad和Pa都要我远离他, 但是我真的没有办法远离他啊! 他一天到晚在我身边晃悠啊烦不烦啊烦不烦啊!!!!! 他前几天还在我和恐惧四魔打的时候把Trapster的胶水罐给弄爆然后把我和那四个混蛋一起粘在那里, 偷了(等下... 他其实是很明目张胆地拿走的... )我的蛛网喷射器. 虽然他后来好像说什么要从墨菲斯托手里救什么人之类之类吧啦吧啦. 但这简直太过分了! 当时直接做了一个死侍饺子吊在电线杆上送给NYPD了, 不过我也不知道他后来是怎么逃出来然后在我生病的时候给我送来了一大堆煎饼. 我说的一大堆, 是真的一大堆, 是那种你一进门就发现你桌子椅子地板各种能放东西的地方都放上了煎饼, 还有一张用蜡笔写的便条, 说 “多吃点煎饼, 你很快就会好起来的.” 这… 虽然之后大部分都被Thor和浩克给吃掉了, 但我又被Pa和Dad给教育了好久. 说实话, 这是我的错吗? 是我的错吗?! 就连Logan和Scott都一脸严肃地看着我帮他们俩撑气场(Scott一般都是一副老师严肃脸, Logan更不用说, 平常就是一副你欠我一百块的表情, 提到死侍就变成欠我一百万的表情了... 而且我觉得十分有可能死侍真的欠他一百万… )

 

咳… 先不写了, Bucky又来找我了... 嗯... 八成… 啊不一定是Clint又去找Nat了... 小蜘蛛你给我好好叫她Natasha阿姨不许叫她Nat!!!!!!!

 

(画外音:啊喂我不就是快点给我日记结个尾么! 你用得着在我的日记上乱写乱画么?? 放开我的日记啊喂!!!!!!!)


	11. 1.25

嗯... 我知道我好久没写日记了... 嘿, 但是前段时间也没啥好写的嘛! 更何况还有Dad监控我的日记! 没错, 就在说你, Dad! 这段时间的日子嘛, 就是高中毕业,上了大学, Thor在地球和阿斯加德之间不停来回跑, Banner叔在做他的研究, Natasha阿姨和Bucky叔每天上演暴力恩爱秀, pa和dad各种闪瞎眼, Logan和Scott各种分分合合,然后Dad也因为他们这些分分合合修了好几次大厦了… 

噢我刚看了一眼我前面的日记... 嗯, 当然啦, Clint哥和Coulson和好啦! 至于怎么和好的? 大概就是Clint出完那一场特别遥远特别危险的任务之后伙同复仇者联盟的大家把Coulson给骗去医院然后说他伤势太重快要死了然后让Coulson发现他自己的真实感情吧… 你们懂, 就是一般言情小说里特别作死的那一套啦. 然后Coulson在他床边哭了半天之后发现他其实是骗人的,就把他狠狠地… pa和我说后面少儿不宜就没和我说下去了... 我在思考pa什么时候才能理解我已经到了能看R级电影的年龄了! 能不能不要和我逃避性爱话题! 我看到了Clint 哥脖子上那些”草莓”! 而且不是我主动要去看的! 是他主动秀出来的!!! 不过,其实那次Clint哥的骗人计划实在玩太大, 还联合上了Fury... 好吧, 没有伙同Fury, 但是Fury的确, 睁一只眼闭一只眼 (漂亮的双关! you go spidey!) 没有告诉Coulson实情. 我理解Fury, 毕竟这么一个失恋的男人, 在办公室里没效率, 而且还身边方圆半公里以内都是低气压大家都不敢接近, 工作氛围不好啊! 连我出任务都不敢开玩笑了好嘛!

唔, 好吧, 来谈谈我这次重新开始写日记的真正原因. 我前段时间又见到死侍了. 

嗯, 很好. 没听到pa上来的声音, dad应该没有在监视我的日记. 

ok, 继续. 

大概前几天, 变色龙在缠着我. 把我都快折磨疯了. 我也不敢睡觉, 也不想回复仇者大厦. 因为不想扯上他们. 我总得能自己解决些什么事情吧! 然后我就在屋顶上呆着, 结果死侍来了. 他帮我保持理智, 让我好好睡了一下, 还在我睡觉的时候和我换了制服... 

嗯, 真的没有监视我的日记啊, Dad.

对, 他和我换了制服. 在我睡! 觉! 的! 时! 候! 内裤啥的肯定是被看光了... 但是... 嘿, 他最后帮我打跑了变色龙, 还让我好好睡了一觉. 我应该要感谢他的对吧? 对吧?… 

我也不知道... 

我是说... 他人似乎没有那么坏... 

虽然嘴真的好碎啊… 

也没有对我的内裤发表任何评价… 

唔… 

算上这次他救了我两次了吧... 

他的确救了我两次啊… 

但是pa和dad又不让我接近他... 还有Logan和Scott... 为什么???? 

我是说, 如果他要杀我, 应该早就会杀了我吧??

所以我要不要去感谢他?

要? 

不要? 

呃… 啊天啊我觉得我像个小女生一样墨迹. 算了, 下次再请他吃顿饭表达感谢好了!


End file.
